It wasn't seen clearly
by Celestial Seraphim
Summary: Noll AKA Naru hasn’t been completely true about his feelings but Lin doesn’t seem to get the little hints that Naru’s been giving him. Will Lin finally understand Noll’s feelings or will he never see them?


**Warning!!** A bit of OOCness, Yaoi, LinxNaru, One-shot

**Disclaimer!!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist.

**Summary!!!** Noll AKA Naru hasn't been completely true about his feelings but Lin doesn't seem to get the little hints that Naru's been giving him. Noll might need a little help from our favorite little dream psychic. Will Lin finally understand Noll's feelings or will he never see them?

**Author's Note!!!** This is two months after the end of the anime serious. I am a huge fan of NaruxMai but I wanted to try a LinxNoll. I blame the evil plot bunnies and their evil plot carrots. They smacked me in the face with them. Instead of Naru or Oliver I'm going to have Lin call him Noll. I will also be switching up the points of view a little so you can get a peak into what they are thinking and better understand what's happening. I hope you all will enjoy this and that you will not be disappointed by it. I'm trying my best with this one but since I feel that Naru belongs with Mai it's a little hard to write this. Anyway on with the story and I hope you all enjoy.

It wasn't seen clearly

General POV

Lin watched Noll order around their companions with a slightly harsher tone than usual and everyone seemed to be slightly annoyed by it. They had taken another case only two months after Noll's release from the hospital. Noll had still been looking a little pale and weak but it had only gotten worse because he had used a little of his PK to save Mai from the malevolent spirit. Lin looked over at the little Japanese girl and they both shared a concerned look over Noll. She worried at her lip as she bit it before starting when Noll yelled at her to get him tea. She rushed out slightly flustered and Lin shook his head feeling slightly irritated. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Noll seeing the younger man freeze when he bent over him to whisper in his ear. Annoyed, Lin asked,

"May I speak with you? _Alone_?"

Noll looked at Lin from the corner of his eyes keeping them carefully blank before nodding slightly. Noll turned around and walked out of the room, Lin was about to walk out when he noticed Mai. She had comeback but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the sad smile she directed at Noll's back before Bou called her away. Lin looked at her retreating figure confusedly before turning and following Noll away. Lin looked around the hall they had entered and noticed Noll watching him with guarded eyes but he just shook his head and continued to walk. Lin didn't want to talk in the hallway where any of their companions could listen in. He found a room a suitable amount away and stepped in holding the door open for Noll then closing it behind him. His eyes narrowed slightly as Noll turned around to face him with an indifferent expression. Lin couldn't help the slight bit of anger that flared deep in his chest but he pushed it down. Noll raised an eyebrow questioningly and asked,

"What is it, Lin? What do you want? If you didn't notice I was busy."

Lin's POV

I felt another flare of anger and took a step towards him as a soft growl escaped my lips when my eyes narrowed. I saw the flash of surprise in his eyes before they were guarded again and felt myself calm down a little. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to keep my temper before I opened them and saw him studying my face, curiosity hidden in the depths of his eyes. I gave him a questioning look before they turned guarded again and I sighed slightly annoyed again. Shaking my head I glared at him and said,

"You shouldn't have done that. Didn't I tell you its dangerous using your ability without your brother? You need to listen to me."

I saw the anger and annoyance flash through his eyes as they narrowed and turned icy, the temperature in the room dropping slightly but not because of a ghost. His hands dropped to his sides from their folded position infront of his chest and he growled out,

"Don't…Don't bring him into this. I did what was necessary. If I hadn't had done that she'd be dead right now."

I felt another flare of anger before I saw his face pale more and he grimaced. I took a step towards him but his eyes snapped towards me and they were guarded again. I could see he was breathing a little harsher but other than that there was no sign of what just happened. I left my face carefully blank and said simply,

"Mai and the others are worried about you, Noll. At least take a break for their sake and ease up off of them. None of them can concentrate with their worry for you and its making this case harder to finish."

I carefully omitted the fact that I too was worried about his well being. I did not need him knowing how I felt and I had a promise that I would keep him safe that I needed to keep to his father. I saw something flash across his face and I could have sworn it looked like I hurt him.

General POV

Something, an emotion flitted across Noll's face but before Lin could read what it was it was gone. He looked at Lin with dead eyes that matched his voice as he said,

"Then I guess they're the only ones who care then."

Noll didn't bother to see the bewildered look on Lin's face because he had whirled around and stalked out the room. He glared angrily at the floor as he went down the hall, opposite to the way the base was. Noll didn't go far as he was lost in his thoughts and stopped walking as he just glared at the ground. The fringes of his hair hiding his eyes from view as he seethed silently. He was angry very, very, very angry.

Noll's POV

I was furious, enraged but most of all I was hurting. I felt like I was punched in the gut when he said that _they_ were worried about me. Not 'Me and the others' no it was 'Mai and the others'. I wanted to punch him in the face, he didn't understand, he didn't _care_. Yet here I was tearing myself up over it. I didn't understand why I cared, why I tried. I could feel my power churning inside of me and wanting to react to my anger but instead of letting it I stopped and punched the wall. _Hard_. I heard the crunch as pain shot through my arm and felt the slight trickle of blood running over my fist but I didn't care. I was still angry, still furious. It only helped a little bit.

"…Teme…Lin no baka."

The words were soft as I tried to hold the tears that threatened to spill over. My body was trembling with the pain and anger but I slipped my mask back on just as a soft voice said questioningly,

"Naru?"

I straightened up, composing myself and letting my hand fall to my side from the dent in the wall. I turned and saw Mai looking at me questioningly before it melted away to a look of understanding.

General POV

Mai heard a loud bang and turned around a corner to see Noll, his hand up to where he had punched the wall. He had his back to her but she could feel the anger radiating off of him along with his energy. She stepped up to him hesitantly and said questioningly,

"Naru?"

She saw how his demeanor immediately changed to his usual blank mask as he straightened up and turned towards her. The questioning look she had on her face melted away to understanding when she saw the hurt and anger in his eyes even though she knew he tried to hide it. She sighed heavily as she thought to herself, _'What did you say, Lin-san?'_ She smiled warmly to him and said,

"Come on, Naru. Your tea is ready."

She saw the confusion in his eyes but she just shook her head and led him away as her own heart ached. She had noticed the feelings that day Noll had ended up in the hospital and little by little she had learned that she needed to let go. She loved Noll and that was why she was willing to let him go and love someone else even though he wasn't completely sure how he felt about the quiet Lin. She knew what Noll was feeling for she had seen the same eyes in the mirror whenever she thought of him. Noll was in love but not with her, never with her. She led him to a different room rather than the base. She didn't want them to be interrupted because she wanted everything to be cleared up. It needed to be cleared up or else nothing would ever get done. She glanced beside her to see that _her_ Naru was back. She looked away and smiled a little sadly before going into the room after Noll. He sat down watching her carefully as she brought him his tea and he looked at it before looking at her while asking,

"You didn't poison it did you? Is that why you brought me here?"

Mai huffed angrily and pouted but felt herself grow warm on the inside at the familiar bantering. Though she was prepared for this she felt her heart breaking. She was sure she could find a place for Noll in her family other than being the love of her life, maybe even the older brother who loved to tease and fight with her but always willing to protect her. She got up from her seat across from him and he looked at her questioningly as she smiled down at him but he noticed the smile didn't really reach her eyes. Her eyes were sad but before he could ask she closed her eyes and made a thoughtful face. He watched her closely before she opened them back up and said calmly, simply,

"I love you."

He froze but there was no mistaking the slight widening in his eyes, he was shocked and she giggled softly before giving him another sad smile. He put down the tea cup slowly and opened his mouth to reply but she shook her head and put her hand up to stop him. Her sad smile turned into a sad lopsided grin as she spoke honestly,

"Let me finish please. I love you…but…you love someone else."

His eyes widened a fraction more and this made her giggle again before she continued on, "Even though I love you I'm willing to let go…I'm sure like the rest of the group I can make it so I can think of you like family."

She scrunched her nose up and made a face as she said, "Maybe even an older brother who's so annoying and narcissistic as well as always picking fights with me."

She saw the slight quirk of his lips as he looked down at his cup but she continued on anyway, "I love you…I've always loved you and I always will. But…But you need to tell him how you feel. I want to see you happy, Naru."

He looked away from her then and the fringe of his hair hid his eyes but there was no mistaking the slight tremble of his body and the pink tinge on his cheeks. She smiled sadly at him and sat down across from him but she could tell his eyes were on her. She looked at her hands and said,

"Lin-san's an enigma…he's quiet and sometimes emotionless but…he's compassionate and thoughtful. He's always willing to offer advice even if he doesn't like the person just as he is willing to protect them but…He doesn't tend to show how he feels on certain matters but there are clues."

She looked at Noll from her eyelashes and saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes as he listened to what she said. She sighed and said,

"Stop being such a stick in the mud, Naru you narcissist. Tell him. I'll help you if that's what you want but…You need to let him know."

He looked at her and she saw the slight quirk in his lips again before he said, "You remind me of my brother…Gene."

She smiled softly as she remembered her dream guide before closing her eyes and nodding her head. She had never told either of them but she had known that her dream guide wasn't really Noll…She had just wanted to pretend for a little that Noll could smile like that. Looking at him Noll saw a new light in her eyes and she said,

"You two look a lot alike but your eyes are so different."

His eyes widened but he decided that was a topic left for later and he nodded his head before he looked away. He thought what she said over before he looked at her and saw her studying him. She was surprised to see a light blush dust his cheeks as he scowled at her and said,

"Idiot…Fine if it'll make you leave me alone I'll do it."

She grinned at him and knew that was just his way of saying thank you so she chirped happily, "Your welcome."

He snorted rudely and rolled his eyes before he got up and looked at her superiorly, arching his eyes brow as he asked,

"Don't you have some work to do? Something that will make you useful."

She huffed angrily before she yelled angrily, "Naru you jerk!!!"

She stomped out of the room taking notice of his soft chuckles before she shut the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment as she bit her lip ignoring the heart ache before she took a deep breath and plastered a grin on her face running towards the base.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Everyone seemed to notice the tension between Lin and Noll but knew better than to mention it to either of them. Mai sighed as she shook her head at the both of them when she came back from making tea for everyone. They had solved the case easily and exorcised the spirit without too much trouble but Lin and Noll's relationship had gotten…rocky. Mai had seemed to turn into the peace keeper and messenger between the two. She had hoped after talking to Noll about the whole telling Lin how he felt he would get right to it. Apparently that wasn't the case at all. Mai rolled her eyes and looked towards the ceiling as she thought exasperated, _'Men. Why are they so thick?'_ It seemed as though Noll had read her mind because his eyes turned to look at her and glared. She promptly returned the gesture by sticking out her tongue childishly and sticking her nose in the air not looking at him. Lin shook his head at the sudden change in their relationship. It was as though the two had become siblings and they were continuously bickering but it had a more playful quality. Everyone had noticed this also.

"So how you feeling Naru?"

Noll looked at Bou blankly and said with a disinterested tone, "Fine? Why shouldn't I be?"

He was a little caught off guard by the sudden change in topic as they had been talking about their previous case. Hence the sudden tension between he and Lin. He glanced at Lin noticing that he wasn't look at anyone but was rather examining a wall. He furrowed his eyebrows unsure of what was wrong with Lin when Ayako said,

"Well since the last time you used your ability you…you collapsed we've been kind of worried."

Noll's eyes snapped towards them sharply and she winced along with everyone but Mai who just rolled her eyes again. He ignored her and said simply,

"There is no need to worry about me. I am perfectly fine and there was never anything to worry about. Just worry about the next time I call you for a case and how _not_ to end up in a fight with Takigawa-san."

Ayako glared at him as Bou scowled and muttered, "The dragon lady is the one who starts it."

Noll rolled his eyes as a sound 'thwap' resounded in the room as Ayako smacked Bou in back of his head for the comment. He was startled though when Lin suddenly got up and turned around before saying, "I'll be in my room."

He walked away tensely without another word and slammed his door shut but Noll noticed Mai's slight shake of head as she looked after him. She got up and said with a bright smile,

"Well even if Naru says he's fine he needs to get some rest."

Getting the hint everyone got up and said their goodbye's as they hugged Mai and waved at Noll.

Noll's POV

I couldn't understand what had made Lin storm out of here but my stomach turned nervously as I watched his back disappear behind his door. When I saw Mai's small shake of her head as she watched him I had a feeling it had something to do with me but I didn't understand what it could be. When she discreetly signaled everyone to leave there was a part of me that was relieved while the other part dreaded them leaving. When she had escorted them out she turned around and looked at me pointedly but I scowled and asked,

"What?"

She did that roll of her eyes that made me think she was cursing the whole male population. This time I glowered at her warningly but she continued to look at me expectantly but I didn't understand what she wanted. She let out a frustrated noise before she pointed to Lin's door and glared at me. My eyes widened as I finally understood before I glared at her and shook my head stubbornly. Her eyes narrowed before she stalked closer and whispered in a hiss,

"Kazuya Shibuya you will go in there like the Narcissist you are and tell him!! What are you? A girl?!"

I glared at her angrily, not liking the fact that she was questioning my masculinity before I got up and stalked over to the door. I could practically feel her triumphant smirk burning into my back as she followed behind me. She promptly moved infront of me and knocked on his door before walking in. I saw his inquiring gaze when he saw her walk in without tea but when he saw me come in after her his eyes went dead. I almost couldn't stop myself from flinching away and turning right back around. Mai must have noticed because she looked at me pointedly and stopped walking into the room. I looked from her to him and shifted from foot to foot slightly. I couldn't believe I was doing that truthfully since I hadn't done it since I was a child. I saw a flash of annoyance in his eyes as he waited for me to speak and I knew I was suppose to be there to admit my feelings but I just couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth in that same blank emotionless tone I always use with everyone.

"What is wrong with you? Is there something wrong?"

I wanted to hit myself right there and I'm sure that Mai and Lin did also by the way they were looking at me. I cursed silently but it was done and I couldn't take those words back I just prayed it didn't make anything worse.

General POV

Mai very nearly smacked her forehead in exasperation and had to stop herself from kicking Noll. She swore he was absolutely hopeless and by the look Lin was giving him she was sure he wanted to hit him also. His eyes were narrowed angrily and his hands hovered over his laptop in tight fists that made his knuckles white. He seemed to be breathing deeply from his nose making them flare slightly and Mai inched herself infront of Noll slightly as she laughed nervously. Wringing her hands nervously as Lin's eyes turned towards her she said,

"What Naru means is that we were worried because you left so suddenly so we wanted to know if everything was alright."

Noll glared at her in annoyance and said irritated, "That's not what I meant Mai."

She paled as Lin's eyes glared heatedly at Noll and all she wanted to do was smack her hand over Noll's mouth and tell him to shut up. Lin's voice was deathly calm and emotionless as he hissed out,

"And what exactly did you mean?"

Lin's POV

He was lucky I was used to discipline and control because I was tempted to hit him…_Hard_. I could tell from the way Taniyama was acting that they had not come here for that reason so I was trying to make sure I didn't take my anger out on her. I felt a flare of anger at his words before I hissed out,

"And what exactly did you mean?"

I saw him shift on his feet slightly and felt slightly amused at the sight since he hadn't done that since he was a child. I saw Mai look at him expectantly and the light glare he sent her that seemed slightly uncertain. I was getting annoyed again and them keeping whatever it was from me wasn't helping. He looked at me and I couldn't make out the feeling showing in his eyes as he said,

"I want to know why you stormed out like that."

I glanced at Taniyama as she let out a long suffering groan stopping her hand inches away from her forehead before stepping on his toe. He hissed in pain as he glared at her scathingly but it didn't compare to the anger welling up in me. Slowly as I got up their attention turned towards me sharply and I saw Taniyama take a step back. I saw a flicker of fear in Noll's eyes before he looked at me stubbornly as I took a few steps towards him. I glared down at him and growled out,

"You. Are. A. Complete. IDIOT."

They both looked at me wide eyed as the last word was snarled loudly and this time Noll took a step back from me. But I took one forwards anyway and growled out,

"Stop acting so tough like nothing can harm you. You aren't God."

I saw the fire in Noll's eyes flare as he glared at me and stepped forward towards me and he said just as angrily,

"I don't need you telling me what to do. What I said was the truth. I don't need people worrying about me. I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

My anger flared into rage and I yelled out, "Damn it, Noll!! You can't always be alone. You need people who care about you. And denying something that everyone can see only makes them worry even more about you. Let people help you. It doesn't have to be me."

I saw something flash in his eyes again and he stepped back from me looking away. For some reason I deflated and just looked at him tiredly. I shook my head and asked quietly,

"What's gotten into you?"

General POV

Mai looked between the two wanting to step between them but knowing this was needed in order for them to get past it. Her heart went out to both of them when they both seemed to deflate at Lin's words about needing someone that didn't have to be him. She watched Noll carefully when he stepped back and looked away from Lin knowing that last statement about it not being Lin was a huge blow for him. She could see his tightly clenched fists at his side but refrained from saying anything until Lin asked quietly,

"What's gotten into you?"

She stepped towards the two bringing Lin's eyes to her and she looked back but spoke to Noll when she said, "Tell him, Naru. Remember what we spoke about before…You need to tell him."

Her gaze flickered towards him when she saw his knuckles go white for a moment before he released the tight fist. He stood silently for a moment as Lin turned to him confused at the communication going on between the two youths. His muscles tensed up in anticipation and for some reason he began to feel anxious as he looked between the two but he couldn't see Noll's face. He took another step towards Noll and looked at him as he said questioningly,

"Naru?"

Noll tensed his body at his voice and Lin saw his lips move as he murmured something but he couldn't hear what he said. Taking another small step towards him he asked,

"What? What did you say?"

Suddenly, Noll's head snapped towards him and his eyes blazed with determination and something else. Lin stumbled back as his breath caught in surprise but Noll squared his shoulders as he said confidently,

"I love you."

Lin's eyes widened as the words registered in his mind and Mai held her breath as her eyes flickered between the two in anticipation. She prayed this would end well because this would break what little heart Noll had been trying to protect if this didn't end well. She could see the courage Noll had built up waver as little by little it faded and he was once again not looking at Lin.

Noll's POV

I couldn't believe I said it, I really said it to him. My stomach felt like it couldn't stay still as it churned. I waited nervously as his eyes widened but still he said nothing and I felt the little bit of courage I had managed to build up begin to fade. Dread filled me as I looked away from his wide eyed gaze that seemed to penetrate. I couldn't believe I let Mai talk me into telling him, I should have known he wouldn't feel the same. My nails dug into my palm mercilessly as I tried to compose myself. Trying to bury the hurt I felt when something brushed against my cheek gently causing me to gasp lightly. My head snapped forward and my indigo gaze met with Lin's dark eyes. His eyes were warm and caring as he let his hand fall back to his side. He shook his head and said,

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

This time it was my turn to look at him in wide eyed shock. Cautiously he took a step forward as his hand went up towards my face. My eyes fluttered as his fingers traced my jaw line softly until they cradled the back of my head his fingers intertwining with my hair gently. My half-lidded eyes looked up into his as he took one more step forward bringing us chest to chest. He pulled at my hair lightly tilting my head upward towards him and he looked at me uncertainly before leaning down over me. He paused a centimeter from my lips and I shuddered as I felt his breath ghost over my lips before they connected. My eyes widened with shock at how soft his lips were before they fluttered shut and my own hands wound around his neck and buried themselves into his hair. I felt him smirk against my lips and I felt a flare of annoyance before his tongue thrust into my mouth. I heard him groan and smirked right back before he pulled away and murmured against my lips,

"I love you too, Noll. All of you."

I sighed contently just as his lips met mine again and I was swallowed by bliss.

General POV

Mai smiled softly at the two and felt relief wash through her until she started to blush when they kissed. She backed away until she felt the doorknob and carefully opened it up and slipped out of the room. She closed it softly behind her before leaning against it with her head bowed. She hadn't heard the bell ring all the time while she was in the room and was surprised when a familiar voice said softly,

"So they're finally together?"

She looked up and gasped taken completely off guard.

Mai's POV

I didn't know whether to cry or have and nosebleed from what I had just seen as I leaned against the door with my head bowed. My heart ached as I closed my eyes against the pain of letting go but my chest bubbled with happiness at seeing the delight in Noll's eyes when Lin had kissed him. I smiled softly hoping that I could find someone that made me that happy and blissful. I started when a familiar voice asked,

"So they're finally together?"

I looked up quickly and met Yasuhara's gaze in shock but he just smiled softly at me and I could see the understanding in his eyes. I smiled sadly back and nodded my head as I said,

"Yeah the two numbskulls finally confessed. It was so hard to get them together it was horrible."

Yasuhara smiled at me and said, "How are you feeling?"

I looked at him for a moment before laughing softly, it was a laugh filled with pain and happiness before I said, "I didn't think it'd be so hard to watch but I'm happy he's happy now…With someone who could really care and understand him."

Yasuhara nodded his head thoughtfully before reaching out his hand and saying, "Come on, Mai-chan. I'll take you out somewhere and we can talk more."

I nodded my head with a smile and pushed myself off the door as I slipped my hand into his. I was a little shocked at how perfectly our hands seem to fit together and I looked up at him inquisitively before I said,

"It wasn't seen clearly until it was shown to them…I wonder if that's how all love is…What do you think, Yasu?"

Yasuhara just shook his head and shrugged before he said pulling me along and out the door with my jacket, "I don't know Mai-chan…Maybe it's always right underneath your nose. Maybe it's just not clear until you're ready for yourself to be truly loved."

I smiled at him warmly and he returned the smile before we began to walk side by side and hand in hand. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew Noll was happily content in Lin's arms. Completely ready to be truly loved by him as Yasuhara had put it.

**~Owari~**

**A/N!!!** What did you guys think? Did you like it? I changed a few things on here from the anime and manga so it would suit the stories purpose. I hope you all don't mind and yes I realize they were all very much OOC but I thought it would be cute like this. Took me a whole day to write and now I'm exhausted. I think I will stick to the NaruxMai ^^. Well tell me what you all think and I greatly appreciate you all taking the time to read this. I hope to hear from you all and I hope that those of you who read my other stories are enjoying them.

Teme-bastard

Lin no baka-Lin you idiot


End file.
